Storm
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: "People call me crazy. But the people who call me crazy usually end up dead in a ditch somewhere. So Balto, what do you think? Do you think I am crazy?"


_**Storm**_

_The prequel is Partners. So Alex, after leaving New Orleans, decides to try his luck in Nome Alaska. And since Alaska never experienced any form of mafia coming in, he takes Nome by storm._

_Balto and other characters are now in this timeline and not in 1925 era. Diphtheria epidemic happened in 1935 instead, just so Balto is still seen as a hero._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

The wind felt cold against his fur, but he didn't care. He nearly took over New York for God's sake. New Orleans would have been his if that bastard Charlie and his dumbass idiot partner hadn't fucked up his whole plan. He had it planned so well too, but no, the fuckers had to ruin everything.

He shakes his head and groans, the pain getting to him. His right leg hurt, his back cracked when he moved, but the one thing that really got to him the most was that his fucking partner betrayed him and tried to get him arrested.

His bag lands in front of him, making a loud bang. He sighs and picks it up, whimpering as his back starts to hurt him again. He manages to pick up his bag and the shoulder strap presses against his chest while his bag lands on his already enflamed back. His other luggage is wrapped around his waist, though it was the duffel bag that he had to pick up.

When it landed, he nearly died, but acts as if nothing happens before walking onto the train. He is going to take whatever city he goes to by storm. And from the looks of it, a plane would be taking him to Nome. So that will be the first city he would take over. Not like anyone could stop him.

As the train starts to move, he grumbles as his back flares up. Taking a deep breath, he arches his back, causing people to become interested, before quickly stretching his body out, creating a series of loud cracks, sickening those who watched.

Not like he cared. He didn't crack his back to get an audience, he did it so he could walk without wanting to smash his head into the wall and splatter his brains along the floor.

He looks out the window… and all he sees is white. He would have smiled, but he grew up in the city. This white wilderness wasn't his idea of… of civilization, but New Orleans wasn't nice to him neither, so he isn't going to be nice to Nome. He would fuck up this city and flip it on its head. Nothing will be the same again.

* * *

It took an hour or two, though he didn't actually watch the time. Not like he would anyways, though counting the days, from him betraying Charlie to Carface betraying him was the most mind fucking thing he ever did to himself. Anyways, the hour or two of the train ride wasn't the most enjoyable, but when it stopped in Nenana, he grabbed his stuff and got off the train, intriguing the passengers who watched him.

He ran to the closest plane and put his stuff down in front of the pilot, who frowned and placed it in the plane. Some other people did the same thing, though all the people had one thing in common; they all looked at the dog who sat in front of the plane.

The pilot turns around… and frowns as the dog had pulled out a cigar and had it in his mouth. "Um… we're heading to Nome so… you need to put that away…" He felt like he was crazy, talking to a dog with a cigar in its mouth, but it was for the safety of the passengers.

The dog rolls its eyes and puts the cigar back… and comes out with a candy cane in its mouth. Now everyone was truly dumbfounded. This dog has a carry-on bag and it has candy in it… what were they even seeing?

The pilot quickly turns around and starts up the plane. It would take a while, but the one thing on his mind is the dog sitting behind him. No dog he has seen or owned ever pulled out a cigar… and certainly not candy after that. And by the looks of this dog, he looked like he had seen Hell and kicked its ass.

The dog sitting behind him reaches into his bag… and pulls out a picture… and a document under it. He holds it in front of him and a tear falls from his eye. It was a picture of him, Carface, and Charlie. Charlie is sitting in the middle, his paws on his and Carface's shoulder. He and Carface are smoking a cigar and Charlie is drinking a beer or whatever it was that he drank.

He flips the picture and on the back, written in cursive, says "Carface Caruthers, Charlie Burt Barkin, and Alexander Wulf. Partners."

Alex smiles and holds the picture close to his chest. He hated the two, though they… He shakes his head, not wanting to remember what happened in New Orleans. But that would never stop him from taking over Nome. He is a gangster… though the importance of him believing that is bullshit.

He was no ordinary wannabe piece of shit gang banger who randomly threw slang at you and talked "Like dis foo!" No, he was a mafia dog… correction, he is a mafia dog. He took over New York by making other dogs be his "friend" and made them do the dirty work. He burned down shops that dogs owned who couldn't pay their protection taxes.

The K9 unit was onto him at that point and fucked up his whole operation… but he was on his way to New Orleans so the trail went dead soon after. And New Orleans… well… that was bullshit piled on more bullshit with fucked up on top.

He looks out the window and a wave of shock hits him hard. He may have flown to Anchorage, but this was different. The first time, he didn't look out the window, more interested in sleeping. Now, now he watched everything. The mountains, the clouds, the mist, how the landscape looked, he made sure to see and marvel over everything. He wanted to be up there forever, but that would be breaking a few physical boundaries… that and he had to make sure he had a steady income before he made his way back to the United States again.

* * *

When the plane landed, Alex had stopped looking out the window a while back, he waits till the plane comes to a complete stop, not wanting to relive memories of him jumping out of burning boats and out of control cars, which he hated doing… that and the burning boat hurt his right leg.

As the plane stopped, the pilot turns towards Alex… and sees him grab his bag. The pilot gets out and opens the doors, letting the dog out first before the others got out too. He reaches in and pulls out Alex's stuff before tossing it to him, though it lands in the snow.

Alex growls, opens his bag and pulls out a Thompson's rifle, aiming at all the passengers. He can't have witnesses knowing about him.

The pilot turns and, seeing the dog holding a gun, exclaims, "What the fuck?! How is that even possible?!"

One of the passengers shouts back, "The dog is holding a gun and you are going to ask questions about the anatomy of the dog?!"

Alex, deciding that he waited long enough, uses one of his claws to pull back the trigger. The gun unleashes a torrent of bullets as he shoots all of them in a line. Blood splatters onto the snow and plane, as well as random bullet holes appearing on the side. One of the bullets hits an electrical wire, splitting it in half, causing it to send out random sparks.

When he finished, he smiles at his accomplishment before he heads into town. The electrical wire sent a spark that hit a piece of cloth, igniting it. Soon, the flames spread all over the inside of the plane before traveling outside, igniting the bodies.

The flames of the plane sent smoke into the sky, signaling that something was burning. But like the people would check it out. They were more interested in their personal lives only.

Alex, after finally making it to Nome, decides to look for a place to sleep. After doing thirty minutes of searching, though he was wondering if he would ever find a place to actually sleep, he finally felt heat emanating from a door.

Using his street smarts, he is about to pull out the hinges when he accidentally pushes the door open. Startled, he hesitates, but the heat lures him in. As he enters, he sighs in relief as no one is there.

Placing his bags near the left wall, he curls up next to them and uses them as a pillow, a very uncomfortable pillow, before falling asleep.

He would bring hell down upon this town, and create a new gang. He is a mafia dog after all. He needed a new familia before showing that he was one that you do not fuck with.


End file.
